The present invention relates to a gas turbine having an active clearance control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,693, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference, discloses an industrial gas turbine having a turbine outer shell surrounding an inner shell supporting non-rotational parts of certain of the stages. Particularly, the inner shell supports the first and second-stage nozzles, as well as the first and second-stage shrouds. The outer shell directly supports the nozzles and shrouds of additional stages. It will be appreciated that each of the inner and outer shells is formed in circumferentially extending sections about the rotor axis, typically in two circumferential halves (upper and lower) of 180° each. In the above patent, the inner shell is supported by pins extending between the inner and outer shells in a manner preventing circumferential, axial and radial movement of the shells relative to one another while enabling radial expansion and contraction of the inner shell relative to the outer shell for controlling clearance between the shrouds and the bucket tips.
In the above-noted patent, the clearance control system includes a pair of plenums in each of the inner shell halves, which plenums are connected one to the other by a passageway. Particularly, for each inner shell half, the first or forward plenum overlying the first-stage shrouds and bucket tips has an inlet for receiving cooling air, the cooling air flowing circumferentially about the plenum to the mid-line of the inner shell half. Axially extending passages along diametrically opposite mid-lines extend from the forward plenum back to a similar circumferentially extending aft plenum overlying the second-stage shrouds and buckets. An outlet is provided in the aft plenum. Thus, cooling air at steady-state operation from an external air source is supplied to the first-stage plenum inlet for flow about the plenum, axially along the mid-line and about the second-stage plenum to the outlet. It will be appreciated that by flowing a thermal medium in the described thermal circuit, the inner shell may contract and expand in a radial direction in response to flow of the thermal medium. Consequently, by controlling the thermal expansion or contraction in a radial direction of the inner shell relative to the tips of the buckets of the first and second stages, tip clearance control is afforded. With the advent of a further advanced gas turbine design by assignee, there has, however, been demonstrated a need for an enhanced inner shell cooling circuit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,807, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference, another clearance control system is disclosed. That gas turbine design includes an inner shell having inner shell halves each having a forward and aft section containing plenums communicating with one another such that a thermal medium may be supplied to one section for flow axially to the other section and return to the one section. Particularly, for each inner shell half, the thermal medium is supplied via an inlet for circumferential flow in a first plenum of the first inner shell half section and for flow generally axially along a first set of passageways in communication with a first plenum of the second section for circumferential flow therein. The first plenum of the second section communicates with a second plenum of the second section whereby the flow reverses direction for flow circumferentially about the second section and then along a second set of axial passageways along the mid-line of the inner shell half to the second plenum of the first section. The flow enters circumferentially extending second passage portions in the second plenum of the first section for exit and return to the thermal medium supply.